The concepts described herein relate to a user terminal device and a method of displaying a lock screen of the user terminal device, and more particularly, to a method of displaying content on the lock screen of the user terminal device.
When, for example, a button disposed on a side of a user terminal device is pressed, a lock screen may be provided to a display unit of the user terminal device. Generally speaking, a lock screen controls access to the user terminal device by requiring a user to provide a certain input (e.g., a code, a password, a gesture, a biometric input, and the like) in order to “unlock” the device.
Content may be displayed on the lock screen. The content may be a landscape image or a portrait image, and the image may be same as an image of a background screen for the user terminal device.
A user may input a password or a gesture on the lock screen to “unlock” the device, and may then proceed to a home screen that is an unlock screen. A shortcut icon(s) to an application(s) or a widget(s) may be included in the home screen.
When a password is set in the user terminal device, a user interface element for receiving an input of the password may be provided along with the content on the lock screen. For example, the password may be a particular pattern, an access number, a fingerprint recognition, etc.
When the password is not set in the user terminal device, a user interface element leading to the home screen may be provided on the lock screen. Here, the user interface element may be visually displayed or may not be displayed on the lock screen.
As mentioned, a lock screen is a screen that a user is required to pass in order to proceed to a home screen. According to statistics, the user enters the home screen via the lock screen about 100 to 150 times a day on average. However, use of current lock screens is generally limited to preventing another person from easily accessing a home screen. Even if content is displayed on the lock screen, the content is usually limited to a particular image stored in a memory of the user terminal. Such images are generally the same as an image of a background screen, so that the user repeatedly encounters a constant and uninteresting image on the lock screen.
Therefore, a method of more efficiently using the lock screen may be desirable.